xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shangri-La
After receiving a batch of mysteriously coded emails, the team is lead on a cryptic hunt for the silvertongued Simple Simon, who with his brother known as the Pieman abduct mutants to sell them off to the highest bidders. Two of X-Factor's own are taken after reconnaissance at an underground club goes very bad, leading to a chase across the globe to infiltrate the exclusive ring of buyers and the unsettling discovery of the abductees' mind controlled state. They break up the operation in a late night raid and take the perpetrators into custody. Events *'May 23' **Members of X-Factor receive strange e-mails containing song lyrics from a Simple Simon http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/396542.html. *'May 27' **Carpenter sends an email about missing people http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/397107.html. **Eshana sends an email to all agents and takes Alessia, Belladonna, Dante, and Mantis to investigate the missing persons. http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/397462.html *'May 28' ** Talking to authorities and the families of the missing persons. *'May 29' **Eshana replies to the Simple Simon email and requests that others cautiously do the same http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/397932.html. Alessia and Iago also reply. *'May 30' **Eshana emails VampireWiffleBat requesting help to access a forum http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/398106.html. *'May 31' **The Library is cased by Belladonna, then Dante and Xen pick up the book at the appointed time and find a flyer for an opening of a club called Shangri-La on Thursday. **Alessia, Eshana and Iago start getting replies to their emails. http://xmm-ic.livejournal.com/398987.html. **Some of the team gathers to discuss the evidence discovered so far and future plans. *'June 1' **Dante and Xen check out the warehouse where the party will be during the day. **The team cases out the drop points and picks up three more flyers meant for Alessia, Eshana and Iago. They also see the people who dropped the flyers off. *'June 2' **The team heads to the opening of the Shangri-La club in San Fransisco. While the beats are slamming, the plot is dire, people are pulled from the crowd to meet 'Simon.' The evening ends with the crowd in a panic and both Zaza and Alessia kidnapped. *'June 3' **Eshana, Meredith and Xen visit Porter Thompson and strike a deal to get information from him, among which is that the real Shangri-la is an auction of mutants for the wealthy in Singapore. Also, that the Pieman is unusually charming and convincing. *'June 4' **Belladonna poses as a wealthy person while Eshana, and Meredith pose as her personal assistant and bodyguard respectively. They attend the Pieman's party for potential buyers to go to the Shangri-la auction and receive an invitation to show up at an airport terminal the next day. *'June 5' **Belladonna, Eshana, and Meredith show up at the airport at the appointed time and board the dirigible there. They spend the day talking to the other buyers and learning what they can. **Dante, Mantis and Xen pose as ground crew and load X-Factor equipment onto the dirigible. They then stow away in the cargo section. *'June 6' **The team arrives at a resort in the middle of nowhere Mongolia. Belladonna, Eshana, and Meredith move into the resort proper while Dante, Mantis and Xen move to the private cabins on the dirigible and continue to hide. **The team inside is introduced to the 'merchandise' for sale, including their new names and abilities. After this, private meetings can be arranged and the silent bidding begins. *'June 7' **Belladonna and Meredith have a private interview with Aurora (Zaza). She briefly recognizes them and is slightly responsive to Zaza-particular verbal buttons, but reverts quickly to Simon's brainwashing. **Team meets to make a plan for raiding the compound the next night. *'June 8' **Dante and Mantis take out the patrolling guards, resulting in Mantis being shot multiple times in her body armor and the generator exploding, which takes out the lights. In the darkness, Belladonna, Eshana, Meredith and Xen work to secure the upper floor. Xen fights the Crooked Man, who gets kicked into Meredith and shoots her point-blank in the side before Eshana tranqs him. Xen disappears downstairs, leaving Belladonna, Eshana and Meredith to deal with a couple of guards and brainwashed mutants, who throw chairs and try and set them on fire. **Downstairs, Dante is tranq'd by Simon who is then tranq'd by Mantis. Xen gets crushed by Mr. Sprat and, after beating on one another, shoots him in the chest and kills him. The Pieman orders the brainwashed girls to kill Xen, who throws smoke grenades at them that Zaza disperses and then knocks the Pieman out while Mantis empathy bombs. Zaza beats on Xen with debris until Belladonna tranqs her and Alessia gets tranq'd by Eshana when she makes a run for it. **The team does clean up, gathers documents and captives, and heads back to Singapore in the dirigible. The majority of the team returns to base while Eshana stays in Singapore to liaise with the authorities there and interrogate the captives. Important Evidence Evidence of long-term importance (IE, it will be relevant beyond this mission), such as ID'ing new al-Sahra agents or locations. People Major Simple Simon: The apparent ringleader in a mutant kidnapping operation who coerces mutants to play his game and then steals them away, selecting his favorites. He has a voice like spring spun silk. Preternaturally charming. The Pieman: The man to impress to get into Shangri-La and its mutant auction house. He has a voice like spring spun silk. Preternaturally charming. Jack Sprat/Son of Brick Wall: Freaking huge and strong. Minion. The Crooked Man/Peach Fuzz: He has a very crooked smile. Says that, "Mother Goose can be very good to those who are good to Mother Goose." Minion. Mary/Evette Sexonheels: She is a bombshell blonde and general hottentot. Seems to be a personal assistant type. Minion. Missing Persons: Jesus Ortega: 20, lives with parents in East Los Angeles. Currently attending UCLA on a scholarship. Family are undocumented immigrants, his own citizenship is questionable. Physical mutant -- heightened senses, excess hair. No criminal record. Veronica Langill: 21, shares an apartment with another young woman in Silver Lake. Works as a waitress at a Californian-Italian fusion type restaurant and attends CSULA part-time. Registered mutant, psionic with very mild empathy. No criminal record. Corey Knox: 21, lives with his grandmother in Pomona, near the fairgrounds. Works at a Home Depot. Registered mutant, enhanced strength. Minor criminal record: DUI and a shoplifting incident. Minor Porter Thompson: Skeezy businessman who slung a one time deal that connected the Pieman to interested parties for the auction Cover IDs The team made use of the common domestic cover of FBI agents on a missing persons case: Eshana:' Agent Sahila Chandra' Dante:' Agent Hale Addison' Belladonna: Agent Donna Cartwright Alessia: Agent Alexa DiFranco Mantis: Agent Ty Lee Locations Links Category:2011 Missions